I have NO clue yet
by AngelTears123
Summary: JasonCourtneySamJax...SonnyCarlyStevenLorenzo...LuckyLizAlexisRic..?rnWho will end up together? Major triangles going on in this fic! R&R!
1. Prologue

A/N: Alright, so I've decided to write another long fic. This one's gonna be almost full-cast and not just Journey! Can you believe it?! I hope you all read it, just to give it a shot.

Pairings:

Jason/Courtney, with Casper and JaSam undertones.

Sonny/Carly or Steven/Carly, I haven't decided yet.

Liz/Lucky, some LiRic.

Ric/Alexis

Emily/Nikolas (not a lot of them... they just set up Liz/Lucky)

Other characters:

Lorenzo

Coleman

Alan

Monica

Faith

Summary:

Jason and Courtney have not divorced yet. They're about to sign the papers. Sam and Jason are friends and he cares for her. Sam is in love with Jason. She lost her baby. Jax is in love with Courtney, she cares about him a lot. Sonny and Alexis are in the custody battle over Kristina. Sonny loves Carly, but they are getting divorced because of her lying about Kristina. Carly knows that it's over, but still loves and wants to protect him. Ric and Alexis are married. They argue. Liz and Lucky are finding their way back to each other, thanks to Nik and Em, who are their cheerleaders. :o)

Let me know if you think I should change anything or if you want anything different in this fic... Im very open to suggestions. As always.

Prologue:

Jason watched as Sam packed up the baby's things. He watched her as she cried, as she mourned the child that she desperately wanted. Her daughter that she never got to meet. Jason, however, had the pleasure of meeting her. Of holding her. Lila was such a beautiful baby. She would have grown into a gorgeous woman, such as her mother was. Jason didn't understand why the children in his life always got taken away. He almost laughed at himself when he realized how much like Sonny he actually sounded. Jason wanted children. He wanted them so badly.

"Sam," Jason said as he walked into the nursery. He had surprised Sam. She jumped and turned around, embarrassed that her face was all red and blotchy. But Jason had never seemed to care about how she looked. What Sam liked most about Jason was how he could see so deep inside her soul, how he saw her for who she really was. To Jason, Sam wasn't a former prostitute, or a con artist. He cared about her for who she was inside and right now. Not about her past. He never even seemed to take that into consideration.

"Hi Jason. I was just, I was uhh... well pack- packing away Lila's th-things," Sam whispered as she turned away from Jason to wipe a falling tear.

"Don't be afraid to cry," Jason said as he witnessed Sam attempting to hold in her tears.

"I just, I miss her so much Jason. I don't know if I can do this..." Sam cried.

"You don't have to do this right now. You can wait until whenever you're ready, it's okay," Jason told Sam as he walked over to comfort her. Sam fell into his strong arms and began to sob.

It was freezing outside. Courtney could tell that a storm was coming. The first winter storm of the year. Snow brought back many memories for Courtney. The blizzard that she was stuck in with Jason, that had been the first time that he told her that he loved her. Thinking of that bittersweet day still brought tears to her eyes. She reached down for her necklace and untucked it from her green turtleneck. Her wedding ring and her engagement ring were dangling from the plain, yet amazingly beautiful gold chain. She blinked back her tears and kept on walking, thinking to herself, just a few more blocks and I'll be home. A few more blocks. However, she was almost power walking through the park when she bumped into someone she didn't expect to see. Someone who, try as she might to deny it, made her smile. Jax made her smile.

"Must be my lucky day," Jax said as he rubbed her shoulders. Jax was so totally and completely in love with this woman who he was currently holding. Jax didn't think that he wouldn't be able to love again, after Brenda and Skye. But then, this amazing and independent woman came crashing into his life, and from that point, there was no going back.

Sonny walked toward his daughter's hospital bed. His daughter. It sounded almost surreal to him. Only a few weeks ago he had found out about this beautiful little girl with his curls. His smile. God he loved this little girl. His little Kristina. Sonny understood why Carly kept this secret from him, and why Alexis did. Carly was being blackmailed. Alexis just wanted to keep her only child safe. Sonny couldn't blame her. As much as he was searching for someone to blame, the only person he could find blame for was himself. He reached down into the hospital bed and pressed his hand to his daughter's cheek, pulled up a chair, and prayed for her to get through this.

Carly clapped her hands together. She finally had her new house in order. Michael and Morgan were all set up in their respective rooms, and they even seemed to be happy in the new house. She couldn't bring herself to call it a home. Not yet. Not without Sonny. Seconds later, Michael came bounding down the stairs,

"Mommy?" he asked.

"Yeah Michael?" Carly replied.

"I miss Daddy," Michael said to Carly, her heart breaking for him.

"I know you do sweetie. I know. But we live here now, and you can see your Daddy whenever you want. Do you think he would like to see your new room?" Carly suggested, trying to make things easier on her redheaded son.

"Yeah! It's all clean right now! Maybe I can even put on that suit he bought me, just so he knows that even though I don't live with him anymore, I still want to be just like him!" Michael almost yelled excitedly.

Carly allowed herself to laugh. Something she hadn't done since she told Sonny about his daughter. "I'll call him right now." And even though it killed her to see Sonny and not be able to be with him, she picked up the phone. For her son.

Elizabeth wiped down the counter. Angry customers were the worst. They made her whole day just go completely downhill. Emily's wedding was coming up. She was the maid of honor, and Lucky was the best man. As much as she hated to admit it, Lucky was so darn good looking. She could see him, and just want him back so badly. Other times she found it easy to be mad at him for what he did to her. Lucky broke her heart. Actually, not broke, smashed. He smashed it. And Liz hated that he had the power to do that. So it figured that Lucky would show up at Kelly's at closing time, asking to practice dancing with Liz, so they wouldn't look stupid at the wedding. Yes. It figured. Because Elizabeth enjoyed that dance. And little did she know, Lucky didn't need practice, he just needed her.

Sorry that this is so short. Let me know if you think i should continue or not.


	2. Unexpected Visitors

Author's Note: Hey guys. I still don't know what to name this fic. So if you have any ideas please please please let me know. Thanks! I hope you like this chapter! I really enjoyed writing it!

Lucky watched as Liz approached him, her smile wide enough and bright enough to light up the darkest sky.

"Hey, what are you so happy about?" Lucky asked as he greeted the beautiful woman with a smile that matched her own.

"Well, I just finished nursing school. It's official!" Liz proclaimed as she graciously accepted Lucky's congratulating hug.

"I'm so proud of you Elizabeth. You're gonna be a great nurse," Lucky said as he released her and grasped her hand.

"Thanks. It means a lot hearing that from you, especially from you," Liz said as she felt the pad of her former lover's thumb graze her cheek.

"You know what this calls for don't you?" Lucky asked, a hint of a smile flashing across his handsome features, cleverness in his eyes.

"Oh boy, should I be running for safety?" Elizabeth almost giggled. Lately she had been giggling a lot, due to Lucky. All he seemed to do was make her smile.

"This special and joyous occasion calls for you and me, and dinner. My place. I'll even cook and pick you up," Lucky laughed, and Liz melted.

"You? Cook? Pick me up?" Elizabeth thought that was laughable. They would end up watching Kelly's burn to the ground!

"You deserve it. And I'm not as bad of a date as I used to be anyways. So what do you say Elizabeth? I'll pick you up at eight? Just like old times?" Lucky pleaded. He wanted so desperately for her to say okay. He wanted another chance with the only woman who had ever made him smile like she did.

"Sure, just like old times," Liz said as Lucky smiled in relief and happiness and kissed her cheek before walking out of Kelly's, leaving her standing there, positively glowing. That is, until Ric walked in, and made a beeline straight for her.

Carly slammed her hand on the down button of the elevator. She needed to get the hell out of HarborView Towers, her former safe haven. Her former home.

She sighed.

Carly had always hated arguing with Sonny. It had never gotten them anywhere, except maybe in other people's beds.

And wasn't that a laugh?

They could try to blame their failed relationship on Alexis or Lorenzo or Sam, but in the end, maybe they were just too dysfunctional to work...

Wait. Did she really believe that?

No. No the love was there, the love would always be there. And Carly hated that.

"Damnit!" Carly yelled as she slammed the elevator button again. Jason came out of PH2.

"Carly, banging on the elevator and bothering me isn't going to make it come any faster," Jason said matter of factly.

"Well would you rather me bang on this or bash Sonny's egotistical head in?" Carly questioned her best friend. The one man in her life who would be there for her no matter what.

"What were you fighting about this time?" Jason asked. He wanted to help Carly, she may annoy him but nevertheless, he loved her.

"Alexis," was Carly's reply.

"The custody battle?" Jason inquired.

"Something like that," Carly said as she breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of the elevator doors opening. She felt Jason's arm go around her shoulders and she offered him a slight smile.

"You can tell me about it while I walk you home. It's not safe for you to walk by yourself, and I have to go and see someone anyways," Jason said as the elevator doors closed, blocking his only escape route. He was expecting taunting and questions from Carly, and sure enough, he got them.

"Who are you going to see? Is it business?" Carly nosed into Jason's personal life yet again. But she felt like she was responsible for his feelings. She would help him however she could. And she was just happy that he was out of the house, and not with that homewrecker Sam.

"I just have to go and check up on someone, It's no big deal Carly. Leave it alone," and he had said the magic words.

"You only tell me to leave it alone when it's about Courtney. You're going to the loft! You're going to see Courtney! Aren't you Jase?" Carly's eyes were almost bugging out of her head. Jason looked at her, annoyed once again, rolled his eyes, and was thrilled to hear the ever familiar ding of the elevator, signaling that they could get off now. He was quite anxious to get the topic of conversation off of him, and onto her. He didn't want to talk about why his marriage failed, or why he wasn't pushing the divorce through. And knowing that that was all that Carly was thinking about, Jason said,

"So tell me about this fight you had with Sonny..."

Courtney opened the door to the loft and was surprised to see her father sitting on her couch. As a matter of fact, she was pleasantly surprised. A visit with her dad was just what she needed after seeing Jax all day.

"Hey Daddy," Courtney said.

"Hey angel," Mike said as he turned toward her. Courtney knew immediately that something was wrong, so she asked.

"Dad... what's wrong?" She removed her jacket and her shoes and placed where they belonged. Courtney walked over to him.

"You'd better sit Courtney," Mike said as he motioned for her to sit down on the couch next to him.

Courtney sat.

"It's your mother," Mike said as he grasped his daughter's hands.

"What about Mom, Dad?" Courtney asked the question that she feared she already knew the answer to.

"Oh honey, it-- it was a car accident..."

"No. No." Courtney said, almost in a state of shock. Tears filled her eyes.

"Her car went off of a cliff. I'm so sorry sweetie. Janine's dead," Mike said as he stood up and cradled his daughter in his loving arms.

"NO!" Courtney screamed, "NO!" She pounded her fists against her father's chest. She knew what they said about not killing the messenger, but at this point, she was so hurt that she didn't care. Courtney felt an overwhelming desire to be alone, after all, the best memories she had of her mother were when it was just the two of them.

"Dad, thanks for telling me, but I need some time," she said as he nodded and left her to grieve for her mother.

And Courtney was alone. She had never felt more alone in her life. Then she reminded herself, she asked for it.

She let her tears overcome her, her body shook, her hair fell out of her ponytail as she picked up a framed picture of her mother and her and flung it at the door. What kind of mother was Janine anyways? She wasn't even there! And why the hell was it so damn cold in here? Did she forget to turn on the heat...? Courtney was lost in her thoughts and her tears when she heard a knock on the door.

"Dad, I just need to be alone!" Courtney choked out, her voice clearly giving away the fact that she was crying.

"Courtney? It's Jason."


End file.
